Potter's Portable Potents
by Mayumiofthecherokee
Summary: What happens when Harry wants to buy a shop when he first learns of the magical world? Simple. Chaos, house elves, werewolves, and beings of other types are hired. Oh, and he gets emancipated before he discovers the 'Summoning Scrolls' of his family! Not Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

**Potter's Portable Potentes**

Harry Potter, who has used his money to pay the Dursleys to take him back to Diagon Alley, has just spotted the shop that was abandon and was curious about it. He reads the fine print of the sign outside the shop wondering if he could make his fortune grow larger by selling quality goods here. The sign said that whoever bought the shop had to pay for repairs, had to sell mostly certain types of goods, and that the shop would be theirs if they abided by a few more agreements.

Harry hears a person behind him clear their throat and turns to glance at them before smiling as he was caught looking at the shop. "I think that you are the B.W.L. as the title is abbreviated. I am the current owner of the shop you are looking at. I was hoping to attempt to sell some goods but I found that nobody wished to buy from me since my family has a bad reputation. If you really want to have the shop we can go to Gringotts and ask the Goblins to help us negotiate a deal." Harry looks at her with surprise before wondering why nobody trusted her before he seen the scarring from a wolf bite on her shoulder.

He instantly knows that she is a werewolf. Pausing to think about it and seeing no reason not to agree just because she was cursed he nods. "Thanks, most people don't take me serious. Not only that but I need information on the way this place works; I was raised by muggles and left unaware of my heritage. I didn't even know I had magic, either." The woman stills before huffing in annoyance for some reason. He looks at her questioningly causing a sheepish look to cross her face.

"Sorry, I just am upset that a world hero doesn't know he is a noble." Harry froze and nearly gapes at her causing her to huff with anger this time. "I think you need to meet with the goblins before you meet with me. You was supposed to be raised aware of the status of your family and the fact that you didn't know when I told you is a crime. It is illegal for a noble orphan to be raised without proper etiquette being drilled into them and for such a thing to happen would make your entire fan club very angry." Harry groans at the thought of having a fan club before walking toward the bank with the lady beside him.

"Please warn me if you see my fan club. I hate attention." The lady laughs at his comment. Harry almost pouts at her laughter. "I don't see what you thin is funny."

The lady pauses and whispers. "The queen of your fan club is following us with suspicion. Her name if Ginevra Molly Weasley. She goes by Ginny though and she has always bragged over everyone else about a marriage contract between the tow of you being signed by Dumbledore in your place as your guardian." Harry trips over his feet and catches himself before he hit the ground.

"I refuse to allow it! I'll go to another country if I have to! Oh... Uh, what is your name again?" The lady smiles as they walk up the steps into Gringotts. She cautiously looks around wondering if they should even see a teller.

"My name is Angela Lupin, I am a cousin of Remus Lupin, he was your father's school friend." Harry turns to look at her in surprise as Griphook appears out of nowhere. harry looks at the goblin knowing he was here for a really important reason.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask why you are here again so soon?" The goblin says with the few people turning to get a good look at him. Harry sees the attention and almost fidgets before realizing one thing he could do to get back at Dumbledore.

"I wanted to come and ask for help to press charges on Dumbledore from hiding my heritage from me. I didn't even know I had magic, let alone that I am a noble." Several of the surrounding people begin whispering and Harry sees the gleam of glee in Griphook's eyes.

"I must say that us goblin as a race have suspected such. We also was informed that a woman known as Petunia Dursley was to be paid for caring for you... from the clothes on your back I suppose they spent it for themselves?" many people lean closer in hopes of hearing more.

"I only ever received horribly tailored hand-me-downs from my spoiled cousin. As such I also need help suing the Dursleys for theft as well as the abuse and neglect they gave me. I even have the scars to prove it." Harry raised the waist of his shirt revealing hatchet scars, the words 'freak', 'abomination' and 'cursed' carved into his skin. This time several people scream in rage at the evil, old coot as others flee in hopes of reaching a trash can before they threw up.

"Ah, that isn't all we goblins know, Dumbledore wasn't even supposed to be your guardian according to the wills he sealed before they were read by anyone to the public. I suppose you will be able to sue him for that as well, Mr. Potter." By now the majority of the crowd was fuming at the news but when a red haired girl walked forward with a glare she screamed.

"STOP THESE LIES RIGHT NOW! Dumbledore told me my husband would be a light supporter and that he would understand what he made him go through. If you are Harry Potter you would have the scar!" Harry laughs before he raises his bangs to show them the famous scar. The girl faltered before she came up with a idea. "That does mean that you are him either! Swear upon your magic and your blood that you are Harry Potter and then we will see if you still have magic!"

Harry stood straighter and calmly said, "I swear upon my magic and my blood that as far as I am aware and based upon the name I was told was mine that I am Harry James Potter. So mote it be!"

His magic flared as a bright green light glows just above his skin letting everyone know he is in fact who he claims to be. The girl was frozen to the spot she stood upon and she was furious. "That still doesn't mean that you can lie about how you was raised!" Harry glares at her and clears his throat causing all attention to directed at him.

"I, Harry James Potter, swear that while in this bank since I entered the bank a few minutes ago, that I have not uttered a single lie as far as I am aware. So mote it be!" A very strong gust of wind blows through the room as his skin glows green once more and the girl faltered. The girl looks lost as another older red haired woman who the girl took after steps forward and continues forward before starting to back hand him. Griphook grabs her arms and violently twists it causing a cry of pain to come from her.

"I REFUSE TO ALLOW YOU TO ATTACK THE HERO OF ALL EUROPE! BOTH YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER WILL BE BANNED FROM GRINGOTTS UNTIL THE END OF TIME IF YOU ATTEMPT TO HARM HIM AGAIN!" A gong sounded from deep within the bank signifying the truth to his statement and several guards step closer until there are five goblins between her and Harry with more that are standing in a defensive formation that are armed and ready for a fight.

The older woman screams in rage. "I CHALLEGE YOU TO A DUEL, POTTER!" Harry actually burst out laughing amused at her lack of tact.

Looking at the woman with utter hate he calms down, "I thought it was illegal for a minor to use magic outside of school… As such I request that a goblin warrior duel you in my stead. If you win I will listen but when the goblin wins you will have to forfeit the faux marriage contract you illegally initiated and had an old fool sign in my place. Who among the crowd thinks this is unreasonable?" Silence echoed as the crowd waited for someone to say something as the woman sneers at the thought of fighting a goblin.

Turning toward the group of goblins around him he smiles. "Who among you wish to put her in her place?" The goblins began bickering before they all pointed at the one who arrived next to him right after Griphook made his announcement. The goblin steps forward and he pulls out his battle ax from its sheath. "However, I want to put into place a few rules… It shall be a duel to the death, which ever of the two of you manages to kill the other wins. It should otherwise be noted that anything goes, including the worst of the curses. Does this sound agreeable?"

The goblin wore a very nasty, feral grin while the woman hesitated. "Mother, do something!" the woman's pride flared at the words of her daughter and she nods as she smirks at the goblin. She does not realize that the goblin has much more powerful spells in his arsenal. The powerful spells don't include the deadly spells that the goblins as a whole are famous for.

They step into the ring as several other goblins make sure there is a adequate area for them to duel in. After everyone besides the two duelist was out of the 'ring' the rest of the Goblins put up a barrier to protect the crowd from most types of spells. The goblin bows to the crowd, the woman and Harry earning cheers. The woman bows to the crowd and her daughter with the only cheers coming from her daughter; everyone else booed at her in hopes she would lose.

The goblin took a ready stance as the woman did and they waited until the mediator told them to begin. The goblin quickly dodges the lady's first spell, "Bombarda Maxima!" A boom echoed as the spell made dust preventing her from seeing the goblin and Harry knows she has already lost. While she was waiting for the dust to clear the goblin weaved a illusion to hide himself and fool the lady. The illusion form of him looked surprised but it kept dodging the attacks she sent at it.

Then suddenly she screams as she is cut in half at the waist by what appeared to be nothing. Goblins have been feared for their amazing skills with illusions and what she didn't realize was that they still practiced the almost lost art of illusion type foul play. The woman looks at the goblin and raises her wand arm moments before both of her hands are cut off. Ginny screams as she tries to breach the barrier with no success. The goblin does the merciful thing and chops her head off with little effort.

Harry steps forward as the barrier is lowered and aurors arrived. A man who also has red hair screams at the dead body of the woman and goes to attack the goblin. Angela erects a protective ward in time to prevent it from hitting its target. "They agreed to fight a duel to the death. If you hit him with any spell you will start a war. You can ask everyone here, she agreed to the terms." The man was obviously her husband and a few other aurors walk toward Harry and the goblin.

The man began to sob loudly in his grief as Harry quietly spoke to the goblin as the man and his daughter mourned the loss of the woman's life. "How much do you want me to pay you for fighting in my place?" The goblin raises his eyebrow in amusement. One of the nearby aurors noticed their conversation and began making his way over to them.

"I will not take any payment from you, Heir Potter… The reason is simple, I hate that woman and what she was trying to encourage by her ill will towards the truth. She would probably allow you to be abused further if she had won. Lord above knows that there is already enough evidence for Dumbledore to be placed within Azkaban for life without possible parole." The auror trips when he hears that he is Harry Potter before becoming angry at the news that he was abused.

Harry shifts nervously now that the aurors are focused on him and as several of the veteran aurors approach. "Heir Potter, I am Auror Kingsley. We need for you and the goblin to come with us so that we may view your memories as evidence. If you also want to press charges on Dumbledore for the abuse we will help you with that once we have gathered enough evidence." Harry nods and begins following them, the goblin huffs and puts his ax in a container before giving it to one of the nearby goblins.

Harry quickly realized something and politely informed the auror, "The goblin known as Griphook was right beside me when the woman challenged me. May he also be interviewed?" The aurors look around as Griphook steps forward who smirks at the question he knows that they cannot refuse unless they want to have the goblins claim that they refused evidence. Now if they did refuse evidence the goblins could legally start another war since the humans would have broken the treaty first.

The aurors allowed the goblins to follow them into the street before they used a portkey to arrive at the Ministry of magic. They were all questioned with veritaserum and then released on the grounds that it was perfectly legal. The Aurors also viewed each of their memories and came to the same conclusion.

The two goblins provided enough proof for another investigation to be started upon Dumbledore and his theft from Harry but then the tables got worse. The Aurors started an investigation into the abuse he had suffered and were furious at the memories that they found. They called an emergency Wizengamot meeting and Harry had stood in front of the thirty or so people who wanted to judge the crimes of the old man. The decided that there would be a further investigation and that a new headmaster would replace Dumbledore at the school. They also allowed Harry to have a restraining order against Dumbledore and the entire Wizengamot questioned him about what it was. Harry told them and they agreed that it would be necessary.

To the surprise of many Lucius Malfoy offered to hire a segment of bodyguards to protect him from being kidnapped by the old codger. Everyone agreed to that request as well. Then Harry had requested emancipation and after a long debate the Wizengamot agreed. Harry now stands inside Gringotts with the two goblins and doesn't know what to say.

"Thanks you two, I really appreciate what you have done for me. I could have gotten into trouble if you two hadn't testified for me. I honestly want to do something for you but I don't know what I can do." The two goblins nod in sync before Harry is gently tapped on the shoulder. Turning around he finds Angela behind him with a smile.

"I see that you are free. Did you get them suspicious of the old man?" Harry nods as Griphook told her the feat that he pulled, getting them to emancipate him completely and getting several investigations started. Harry blushes at the pride in Griphook's voice. Suddenly all of the occupants of the room quieted as a fairly large goblin and his guard detail entered the room and walks up to Harry.

Harry doesn't see why he is important but he respectfully nods his head to him. The older goblin smiles somewhat before speaking in a gravelly old voice, "Harry Potter, you have given us a victory over one whom we consider as a foe. We have heard of the Wizengamot's orders for you to have a guard detail for extra protection and we would be honored to serve you. Also, we want to start a full investigation of what was stolen from you so we may retrieve it and return it to you threefold. Will you will let us?"

Harry stares at him and recognizes the stare as one he often had recently, of hope renewed. Harry nods since he doesn't know what to say before his eyes brighten. Looking at the two goblins who helped him he asked, "IS there anything I may hire the two of you to do? I think that IO would be happy to have such trustworthy people near me." The goblin pair looks at each other and the one named Gorgruk speaks clearly.

"I would be honored to be part of your guard detail. Griphook could be hired as a junior assistant since he is currently training for that job. It will also help him by giving him experience for the job." Harry nods with a small smile. Looking at the leader goblin he silently asks for permission to hire them with his eyes.

"I believe that the jobs for the two can be arranged. However, we will arrange a second guard detail for you to be protected as you sleep. We would also like permission to buy you a few house elves with your money. But for now I suggest we move to another room away from prying eyes." The large goblin looks around carefully at the crowd around them and Harry nods before Grabbing Angela and dragging her with him after the goblin and his guard detail. After a while they came to an office with his family name on it.

Harry gently guided Angela into a seat since he was a gentleman, unlike his cousin Dudley. After that he sat in the newly conjured seat that was provided by one of the goblin guards. After that the guard detail stood around the room in various positions staring at the door or Angela. "I am... confused as to why an obvious big-shot like you would be honored to serve me. I consider myself as nothing special and I am a plebian, an ordinary person in my opinion. Just because others think otherwise doesn't mean anything to me."

The goblins stare at him in surprise before the leader goblin broke out in a grin. "Very well, I understand Lord Potter. I am the Goblin Lord, Ragnok. Never in my life have I ever seen such a humble soul within any human that is a halfblood. Sure, there was plenty in the old times but since then many of your people have regressed. I am sincerely sorry for putting it lightly but it is true. However, I would like to know why we brought a werewolf with us, if you do not mind." Harry nods and turns to Griphook with a smile.

"I just wanted Griphook to begin working as soon as possible; Misses Angela was going to sell her shop to me with certain requirements added to it. I thought he might also like a bonus cheque for an early start. I also wanted to offer the same early start and bonus cheque to Mr. … … …?" The goblins stare at him again as the other goblin he had meet this morning wondered closer.

"I am Lurnott. I would be honored to start early but you have no need to give me a bonus cheque for it. I would be happy to start early without it." Harry frowns and calmly notices how Griphook seems to agree.

"I am very sorry to hear that but I will not allow you to start early without the bonus cheque. It will only include the payment until the rest of the team is hired and as such it isn't really a bonus cheque to be truthful. But it would make me very happy if you took it, both of you." Griphook and Lurnott relaxes at his way of putting it.

"Very well, we will accept the payment, Lord Potter. However, we refused to be over paid." They both look at him sternly after Griphook's words. Harry grins widely at the serious looks he is getting from the two goblins as he knows goblin payments are lower than human ones.

"Alright, as long as it is the price you would be paid if you are human and wasn't discriminated against I agree to that." He smirks when several of the goblins snap their heads toward him with a serious look on their faces.

Griphook looks at Ragnok hoping for an order. "I think it is a wonderful idea. If you treat us as if we are ordinary we might have many others agree with you since you are a very famous person worldwide." Griphook frowns knowing he won't be able to worm his way out of some of it but he knows that it will help him at least a little bit with his family.

Angela looks amused by Griphook's almost pout on his face. "I am willing to meet with Griphook in another room while you meet with Lord Ragnok if it pleases either of you. Also, I am willing to consider many things about what should be sold at the shop." Harry's eyes brighten as he comes up with a rapidly forming idea.

"I only can think of one thing, I don't know how to craft many of the things you want to be sold so I will pay for you to craft most of the goods that are going to be sold. If you don't want money as payment I am willing to consider many other things including a home for the pack you live with but if your entire pack lives with you I expect them to help crafty the goods or other goods they know how to craft. If they want their own payment I will also grant that since I am a very concerned person when it comes to people living out in the streets and such. Okay?" Griphook seen the look of amusement change to one of worry and knew the tables had turned upon her. She tried to think of a way to disagree to those payments but Griphook gleefully responded.

"I believe that there is one thing that you could pay them to do as well. Last I heard there are several abused House Elves all over Europe and you could pay for the elves and pay the wolves to host the elves while allowing them to ask the elves to help. Then you could have many services added to the goods list and the production of goods could be speed up. Elves are able to brew potions once they are tutored in the art and they are often happy to serve. Don't mistake them for slaves, they would be very offended to be freed unless the person freed them so they could choose to serve another. I suggest this route as well." Griphook frowns when Angela started to perk up at the thought of house elves thinking she wanted to use them. However, he is in for a big surprise.

"I will agree to such on one condition… I have started a group known as British Organization for Moral Rights of House Elves; it is also called Bomrhe when shortened. I was hoping to get support for the group but if Potter supports the group it will be suddenly known almost worldwide as well." Harry nods as he thinks about it. Turning toward Ragnok as he clears his throat Ragnok looks quite pleased.

"Lord Potter, if you supported her group you could get more popular with the normal folk. Many of them have heard of house elves. In fact, I suggest sponsoring the organization while promoting it. Maybe you could even go as far as having 'elf adoptions' for the normal folk who can't afford one the normal way. They would have to be tested and interviewed to make sure they don't abuse the elves though." Angela looks happy at the idea and flashes a very happy grin at Ragnok.

"Lord Ragnok, I am honored that such a person as yourself would suggest such to Lord Potter. I am happy to say that that idea is feasible and that I will look into it with my cousin, Remus. However, I would like to have at least one goblin hired to be security at the shop in honor of your.. liking of my organization and support of my group. I would also like to suggest hiring a few goblin Potions Masters to teach the elves who work on the goods how to safely and properly brew potions, if Lord Potter will allow it." Harry looks surprised at the idea and decides the shop will be a jointly owned shop.

"Never mind about meeting separately, I have an expansion idea for the shop. I know that potions must be a very important thing so why not have a third or so of the potions brewed by the house elves gifted to the goblin nation should they provide tutoring lessons to the elves. It doesn't matter who teaches them but I think that, from what I understand of what I've been told, that as long as it helps them serve their master that they would be very happy to learn things." Harry looks at Ragnok and continued before he could throw in his opinion.

"Also, we might not be able to buy much from others to supply the shop right away so I am willing to pay a herbologist from the goblin nation to teach a group of elves how to properly grow and cultivate the plants which have parts used in potions. I would also be willing to pay for an 'outdoorsman' to teach more eves how to gather more stuff they can't grow, like unicorn hairs if they are used in potions. How does that sound?" Ragnok didn't expect for him to come up with two more jobs to be filled for his shop. Smiling sadly Ragnok ponders what it could mean for his people to be openly su[pported by Harry Potter of all people.

"Considering everything you have suggested I think we should make a contract, a three way contract and find terms to agree upon. I would be happy to have the shop in Potter's name alone so that more people are willing to shop there. If they see any werewolf or goblin owning the shop they might refuse to shop." Angela conjured a few sheets of parchment as Harry began thinking about it. Looking at each of the two men Harry clears his throat.

"It is almost ten o clock at night and I find I am tired. AS such I want Griphook to hash out my portion of the deal with there being only one major thing I want… If all parties agree upon a change it should be added." Ragnok and Angela nod in agreement thinking it might benefit all of them to be able to change the contract later. Harry turned to Lurnott and motions for him to follow him. They made their way through the halls of Gringotts before exiting the building and arriving out in the cool air. Harry silently went to the Leaky Cauldron and walked up the stairs to his bedroom and found an elf waiting for him.

"Dobby's name is Dobby. Dobby's Lucius told Dobby that he is given to Master Harry Potter Sir as a gift for ridding the Wizengamot of Dumbles. Dobby has been cleaning Harry Sir's room and has organized everything. Is there anything Dobby can do for Harry Potter Sir?" Harry's eyes had narrowed at the sight of the elf and he decided he didn't like it.

"Why on Earth are you wearing those filthy rags?! I won't allow it, you shall get a uniform and you shall keep it clean and make sure it has the emblem of the house of potter on it. You represent me and as such you must be dressed properly. If you don't want to own the clothes consider them as a loan that you have to pay me back for. Understood?" Dobby almost cried until he realized why Harry said such. He instantly perks up and nods to Harry very eagerly.

Dobby would be happy to have a uniform. But Dobby refuses to own it since if Dobby owned it Dobby would be free. Dobby doesn't want freedom. Dobby is very happy right where Dobby is." Harry nods as he considers it and he looks at Lurnott.

Turning back to Dobby he asks, "Is it the clothes in general or the clothes from your master?" Dobby perks up as he thinks he knows where it is going.

"It be's from the Master; if Dobby takes clothes from Master Dobby is disgraced as a elf." Harry smiles at the news before reaching into his trunk and pulling out his coin pouch. Looking inside he sees he has about twenty galleons inside.

Harry holds the pouch out to Dobby. "Very well Dobby, every month you will be paid twenty galleons, this is your first payment. The first payment is to be spent on clothes befitting your station as a Potter Elf. Understood?" Dobby froze at the thought of being paid before he became meek.

Looking around he whispers, "But what about the rest of Dobby's payments?! What is Dobby to spend them on?!" Harry smiles kindly at him before kneeling next to him.

"I have many thoughts on that. You could spend them on a mate, on any children you have, on me if you really want to, and you could even spend them on Lurnott or another hired personal. They are going to be helping me a lot so they might enjoy you buying them small snacks. Me, I like to do crafts so crafts or potions supplies will make me happy. Okay?" Dobby nods extremely happy with the answer.

"Dobby would be very happy to spend Dobby's payments on Harry Potter Sir." Dobby was bouncing with excitement before he disappeared with a loud pop. Harry simply smiles before getting dressed for bed and laying down. He dreamt of elves of all kinds bouncing around him eagerly.


	2. Ninja!

**Potter's Portable Potents**

 **Ninja!**

Harry woke the next morning to the smell of cooked breakfast and he quickly roused to sit up. Looking around his room he found that the guard detail had arrived and was having breakfast and that Dobby was waiting eagerly with his breakfast. Harry was also pleased to find Dobby dressed in a uniform with the Potter Emblem carefully stitched into the right side of the breast.

The single-breasted suit ensemble is done in orange fabric and blue and dark gray pinstripe print fabric. It includes an ascot tie and a vest. Harry thinks it looks good on him before he thinks of something else to do. Harry gets up and gives the group of goblins a cheerful greeting, "Good morning, everyone. Dobby, thanks for getting the uniform; it looks good on you. Who is in charge of your group?"

An older looking goblin stood and Harry nods to him respectfully. "I am Gorkgott, a goblin veteran. I have fought in various battle simulations and have been undefeated among my people, even when using our legendary illusions. What may I do for the Great Harry Potter?" Harry heard the mocking tone in the voice and understood why he mocked him when Dobby leapt at Gorkgott Harry became angry.

"DOBBY, IF YOU SO MUCH AS TOUCH EVEN A SINGLE HAIR ON HISHEAD THERE WILL BE DIRE CONSIQUENCES!" Dobby growls at the goblin from a few feet in front of him, bristling with righteous anger. Dobby looks at Harry and sees the serious face he is wearing and reluctantly stands down.

"Dobby does not understand why Harry Sir lets him disrespect him. Will Harry sir explain why to Dobby?" Harry heard the confusion in his voice that made him strain under the tension he had caused among the goblins.

Harry frowned, "Because you don't change a person's mind by being rude nor fighting with them... You can change a person's mind by proving them wrong though. I expect that you never, ever attack a goblin under any circumstances or I will be very pissed. Understood?" Harry didn't notice the goblin's grudging respect for disciplining the elf properly without being abusive. "Now I expect you to go to time out and think about what you should do better next time. You are also to refrain from completing your favorite chore for three days. When you calm down and you can be sincere I want you to apologize to him. Am I clear?"

One of the goblins spit out some of the butterbeer he was drinking before he began coughing roughly. Harry looks over at him with worry before going next to him and patting his back in hopes of clearing his airways. Finally he stopped coughing and gave Harry a dumbfound look. "Are you alright? You frightened me there for a moment."

The goblin simply nods and turns back to his food in an attempt to hide his embarrassment from the other goblins. Too bad he ddidn't notice they were focused on the worried look in Harry's eyes. Finally after a few moments Harry relaxed and turned back to Gorkgott. "I wanted to ask you how much you wanted for payment; the leaders of each shift will have extra pay to supervise the rest of the workers. How much is normal for a human; not including food and supplies since I plan on providing those things."

The goblins stare for a few more moments as Gorkgott calculates the price. Looking Harry in the eye he tells him the truth. "I think it will be about seven galleons for the regular guards and eight galleons for the three lead guards. There is six guards per shift and six guards on standby, so the approximate price is... 129 galleons total each day. That includes day shift, night shift and backup warriors." Harry knows it is a lot but he thinks about it and decides it is necessary.

"That sounds considerately cheaper than I thought it would be. I will tell my account manager to place the payment in each of your accounts at the end of the day. I don't mind paying for any sick days or family days since I believe both are important but for the sick day I request that you see a doctor or a mediwitch." The goblins nod seemingly reconsidering how they should treat him. The amount of guards made the cost very high and for him to be willing to pay it anyway... he is just a good human.

Dobby pops back into the room making Harry know he left to think about it and he cautiously walks over to Gorkgott and nervously fiddles with the hem of his shirt. "Dobby is sorry that Dobby attempted to attack Gorkgott. Dobby thought that Gorkgott was just being rude because he could but when Dobby thought about it Dobby realized that humans like Harry Potter Sir abuse goblins like Gorkgott. Dobby now realizes you was testing Harry Potter Sir and Dobby is sincerely sorry. Does Gorkgott forgive Dobby?" Gorkgott pauses at the words of the little elf and stares for a few moments.

"Apology accepted. Please refrain from attacking me again or I will revoke that acceptance." Dobby begins bouncing again as he nods at Gorkgott.

"Dobby understands, Gorkgott is very clear and is crystal clear too." Harry can't help but crack a smile at the sudden happiness radiating from Dobby. Walking over to the bathroom with a outfit he doesn't notice the looks of confusion from the rest of the goblins. Harry steps inside and changes before stepping back out. Dressed and ready for the day he sees Dobby and remembers the elf portion of the deal initiated yesterday.

"Come on, Dobby. I've got to step by the Bank before going to the Daily Prophet's office to get a few job ads in the paper as soon as possible." Dobby becomes hyper and begins trailing after Harry with the goblins. They quietly go down the stairs and finds Lucius waiting with the blond boy he had met in Madam Malkin's shop. Stepping toward them he doesn't know Mr. Malfoy has a plan in place. "Good morning, Mr. Malfoy, is this your son?" The two look at him before seeing Dobby meekly hiding behind Harry.

Lucius smirks, "We just participated in a rushed trial and sentenced Dumbledore to Azkaban for his crimes. I couldn't believe he allowed you, the boy who lived, to be violently abused. Not only that but during the hearing we heard from a reporter who had been doing a series of interviews with his past associates that he was lover to the previous Dark Lord, Grindelwauld." Several people who was nearby dropped what they were doing when they heard his title but they literally dropped glasses and other items, causing them to shatter, when they understood that last piece. Lucius looks like he knows everyone is listening and like he is doing the 'announcement' on purpose.

"I am just glad that I don't have to go back to those muggles. I hated it there, did you know they shoved me in a cupboard to sleep?" A few of the patrons who had taken a drink at that moment spewed the drink out of their mouths and began choking. Harry ignored them and went along with the play as the two groups headed toward the alley.

Lucius actually blinked in surprise with his son, "We were not aware of that fact, but we can use it when we give the muggles you were placed with a trial." Harry smiles at the thought before seeing a worried glance toward a certain man who was staring at Harry in horror. Harry ignored him and continued past the turban wearing man as if he had never seen the look of familarity pass on Lucius' face.

"Thanks, you really don't know what that means to me. I would like help planning a series of job offers in the Daily Prophet. I assume you know more about it than I do?" Draco interrupted after a few moments with a strangled sound bringing the attention of a few others including Harry and Lucius.

"You... I met you in Madam Malkin's shop. I didn't know you was the boy who lived... Why didn't you tell me?" Harry cracked a grin when he realized why Lucius was looking at Draco with that strong annoyance in his eyes.

"Are you pouting in public?! Hahahaha! Oh, I never expected to see such a thing in public. A Malfoy pouting!" Harry began snickering as Draco blushes crimson in embarrassment as several surrounding people take notice. Draco huffs as he rushes by him. Harry smiles at Lucius, "I just said that so he would learn not to do such a thing, it draws attention. Plus I didn't want to answer his question." Lucius grins at the admittance from him before nodding.

"I am afraid that I don't have time to help you today. I suppose your bodyguards do know how but they might make you pay extra. I don't guess it matters much. I do wish that you have a wonderful day, Potter." Lucius stopped at the shop Draco had entered and waves once.

"Same to you, Mr. Malfoy. I do hope I will see you soon." Lucius simply nods as he enters the shop. Harry's guards tighten their formation around him as they make their way to the bank. Harry enters the bank and follows his guards and upon arriving in front of his door knocks on it loudly before entering with his guards.

Inside is Angela and a dirty-blond haired man who looks haggard. Griphook is also inside the room with Ragnok and another goblin. Angela and the man nod to him while the goblins give him a half bow as he enters. Harry looks around and notices the same arrangement of chairs as yesterday. Sitting in his chair he waits patiently as the two goblins hash out a detail while trying to make it fair.

Finally they look up and turn to Harry. "We have most of the agreement settled. We just have three things to agree upon. A few of us are worried that if we allow the elves to act as assistant shopkeepers that they will be mistreated by customers. There is disagreement to another idea of the two Lupin's which basically says that the elves will get payment to buy things such as a uniform but we argued that you may not want to pay each of them. After that we began debating that some races will not be appreciated as shopkeepers and have been trying to decide which creature has which job. Any ideas?"

Harry sees the steely look in Angela's eyes and decides to be honest. "I am not against any particular race but I do have ideas that flow with common sense. We can have the elves as assistant but if anyone is caught or reported to have abused the elves they will be banned from the shop from anywhere between two and twelve months. Does that sound agreeable?" The goblins look at the Lupins who politely nod even though they have frowns on.

"Good, for the next one I am willing to pay the elves, twenty galleons a month. That basically is about a hundred pounds and though it isn't a lot it is meant to be considered a 'allowance' of sorts. I have already paid my first elf, Dobby. Dobby, say hi." The happy elf steps forward in his fancy uniform and bows.

"Dobby is happy to meet Harry Sir's acquaintances. Dobby's name is Dobby and Dobby would like to know what Harry Sir's acquaintances mean by 'elves', is Harry Sir getting Dobby help?" His ears twist around a bit in his excitement and Harry can't help but coo at how adorable he is. Remus also cracks a smile.

Remus speaks for the first time. "Well, Harry was informed last night that there are many abused elves and so he agreed to promote the Bomrhe or the British Organization for Moral Rights of House Elves. As such he has also agreed to hire a few people to be hosts so you can feed off of their magic and be happy. He is going to have a few people teach elves like yourself how to brew potions, tend to shops he plans on buying, how to grow potions herbology plants, and how to gather potions ingredients. Doesn't that sound exciting?" Dobby bounces higher and higher the more he heard until he was bouncing as high as he could.

"Dobby is so excited! Dobby gets to have buddies! A lot of buddies! But Dobby has a very high hope..." he suddenly stilled as he became nervous and Harry knelt next to him after getting out of his seat.

"Dobby, you are such a darling, go ahead and as and I'll consider it. I promise to you that as long as it is reasonable I will allow it. Okay?" Dobby's eyes misted over and he wipers them rather quickly.

Dobby looks Harry directly in the eye with his own full of awe, "Harry Sir is so kind! Dobby loves Harry Sir... may Dobby date?" Harry snorts with amusement.

"Why would you need my permission for that? As long as you are able to care for any children you and your mate have I would be happy to allow you to do so. Plus why would I try to forbid such a thing with as adorable as you are mini-Dobbys are probably even cuter." Harry imagined little elves running all over the place and smiles. "That makes a cute mental picture. As far as I am concerned as long as you can care for any family you have you may have a mate." Dobby squeals shrilly before a loud thump echoed and Harry landed on his bottom. Dobby was hugging him tightly and jabbering about the twelve kids he wanted to have.

Remus smiles, "I have to agree on that sentiment but I think that we should limit you to five kids at a time maximum. Twelve would be difficult to look after and to keep out of trouble, though you could total the number of kids to twelve." Harry feels Dobby twist to look at him and he nods in agreement.

"Sorry Dobby but I doubt that even I could successfully look after twelve kids." Dobby nods and continues jabbering after the moment of calm. Harry listens for a few moments before clearing his throat. Dobby looks up at him with wide eyes. "I want you to know that we need you to be quiet, we need to continue our plans. Once we are done we might have time to listen but not right now, okay?" Dobby smiles a hundred watt smile.

Dobby became silent and allowed Harry to continue his thoughts. Harry looks at the two wolves as he stands, "I have to say that from what I seen of discrimination here so far we might have to hire human only people to man the shops. Besides that there will be plenty of jobs with the way we will have to hire people to be hosts to the elves. I also think it would be an idea to hire one person from each race to teach the house elves since each race may know something different. Plus we could also hire personal crafters, or people who create originals of the items and supplies we sell. If there is anyone who 'breeds' certain potions plants to have stronger, longer lasting or faster effects then hire them; if there are potions crafters hire them; just hire people who make different original versions of things that are either stronger, faster, longer lasting or something similar."

Harry sees both of them relax and look at each other; they appear to be mentally communicating before Remus speaks. "That actually is a very good idea. I didn't think about that. We agree to all three terms." Harry smiles brightly at the two of them before the words was repeated by Ragnok. Then the last three articles of discussion were written down and the three people in charge of each group signs the contract with a blood quill.

Harry stands up before looking at Remus, "I am happy that we were able to come to an agreement but I would like to invite the two of you and Ragnok out to dinner sometime if you will accept." Remus and Angela nods with smiles on their faces before they look at Ragnok.

"I will have to pass, food that you humans eat are actually normally unappealing to us goblins. However, If you would get a few of our recipes while having a elf cook them we would join you for an 'at home' dinner." Harry frowns as he nods.

"Sorry, I didn't think of that. I will be happy to buy some recipes from you so my guard detail is able to eat things that are healthy for them. If something that is healthy is liked by one of them that would be even better. It would be best if there was at least one food that all of them liked on each menu that was cooked for them." Harry looks at the guards with a look of sincerity on his face.

The guards nod as the tinge of respect they had for Harry suddenly grew. Gorkgott whispers in Dobby's ears, probably telling him where to find Goblin Recipes as the hyper house elf's ears twitch. "Dobby would be happy to go copy Gorkgott's recipes! Dobby goes do it now!" Dobby disappears with a almost silent pop as Harry and the two Lupins crack a grin.

Harry turns to the rest of the occupants of the room and asks, "Where could I find more adorable house elves like Dobby? He is such a doll and they appear to be cute." The two Lupins hid their grins as they look at each other thoughtfully. Before either of them could answer him Ragnok clears his throat bringing everyone's attention back to him.

"I believe there is a shop here in Diagon Alley called the House Elf Placement Agency which always has a few in stock. However, for the beings whom you wish to hire you may not even have to pay. There are a few slave dealers in Knockturn alley and we may be able to use your store as a front to buy a few workers. I don't think they would mind considering that most of them would be forced to do things they would otherwise wish never to do. Some of the younger ones at these shops are bought for 'pleasures' alone." Remus grits his teeth in anger as he is reminded of the cruelty of the magical world. Harry notices this and smiles politely.

"I think that it would be wise to buy a few of those 'goods' to make sure that they are treated fairly. If we have to we might be able to buy several dozen of them to start a series of shops that might be allied with the shop I am starting here as per the agreement. I am also willing to hire a few goblin doctors or medical experts to ensure that they are healthy and remain as such." Remus nearly gapes at him in surprise before he sighs. Remus clears his throat while looking at Angela and they both nod to each other.

"I believe we would be willing to take care of the slaves but we would want a small village for them to live in. The village should cost a pretty penny but if they all have homes for themselves and their families they might be willing to help more." Harry jumps up in excitement before he reaches into his pocket and pulls out an old magazine and shows it to Ragnok who hums thoughtfully. Remus is confused by the action and looks at Angela wondering why he would be so excited about a village.

When Ragnok shows it to a guard he speaks gobledegook rapidly while pointing at the pictures. Remus happens to get a glance of a wooden dollhouse that is realistic enough to be enlarged into a real house. The guard salutes Ragnok before using a goblin spell to create multiple copies of the magazine. The guard hands them to Harry's 'boss guard', Remus and Angela to look at.

Remus begins flipping through the book and finds a few very nice houses before deciding that if the goblins made them with certain materials that they could make it more sturdy and fire resistant. Looking up he sees the glow of happiness in Harry's eyes and knows that he is up to something. "Lord Ragnok?" Ragnok looks at him since most people who are human only address him like that when they want something.

"Yes, Lord Potter?" Ragnok already began smirking since he hopes it might be some fanatical idea to start a whole remote village away from the Wizarding government.

"I was wondering how much it would cost to buy a few islands grouped together somewhere so I could start an independent country of sorts?" Remus spluttered at the thought before he grins. Ragnok pretends to think about it.

"I suppose it could be done. We would have to put up propaganda for a few more residents to join your 'country' but there is one major question. What are we going to name it?" Harry pauses to think before he remembered a sci-fi game Vernon played before Petunia discovered it and ruined the whole thing.

"How about the name Zekira? The people who live in Zekira could be called Zekirians." Ragnok nods as he pulls out the sheet of owned properties and ponders it. Looking up he glances at the two Lupins.

"I believe that there is one rather large island the size of the British Isles in the middle of the Pacific Ocean that you own. Your ancestors hid it with an energy that we are still unable to fathom. Or the humans are unable to fathom, we goblins have discovered the island a few times before and have been able to explore it. If you were to visit the island with us at the local apparition point the ancient guard might let us into the main area of the island. What have you to say of these?" Ragnok looks wary about telling him of the island for some reason. Harry knows there is something up and he thinks about it.

"If the guard would let me into the main area of the Island I would be happy to allow such. However, I want a map of the entire island as soon as possible. I also will tell the guard and any companions he may have that any goblin is allowed upon the island along with any of the slaves that are brought to the island. I would think the guard is civil, no?" Ragnok nods and pulls out a handkerchief before using a spell on it.

Remus and Angela grabs it and Harry follows their example before Ragnok whispers a password of sorts causing a very harsh tugging sensation to stir from his belly as the world narrowed as if they were traveling through a tube the size of the radius of a needle. Harry coughs harshly as Remus pats his back and they hear something growl at them. Harry turns to look and nearly jumps at the sight of a beast he had been having dreams about.

"Kurama, is that you?" The nine tailed fox gives him a wolfish grin as he lays his huge, giant sized eye next to him.

"It is good to see you in person, little one. I will allow you and those you approve of to explore these vast lands. I expect that there are a few more who wish to meet you in person. However, that may have to wait. As you know I am a demon and as you do not know you are the descendant of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. But I must tell you one thing about him that you may not know: He still lives within these lands and sometimes leaves these lands in search of the family who owned this island. I am glad you finally came." The demon said with obvious mirth in his red, slitted eyes.

Remus looks frightened by the huge fox as does Angela before Harry asks a question. "Uh… Thanks Kurama, I have one question… Are the Summoning contracts real?" Kurama snorts as he nods curtly. "Awesome! Oh, any of these beings, who are goblins, and anyone they bring is to be allowed within these lands. Uh… I also recently discovered that slavery is allowed within my home country and wish to bring many of them here to live. I don't know which races they will be but I expect that you and the other eight treat them fairly enough." Kurama nods as he gulps in air before howling.

A sound similar to thunder echoes from eight points further into the island before eight figures are seen racing to Kurama and they slow upon reaching speaking distance. The two tailed cat gushes, "Did he finally come?!" Kurama points at Harry with one of his claws causing the cat to squeal, "He is so adorable! Can we keep him?" Kurama whacks her head with a growl of annoyance.

"Excuse me but I am afraid that we need a map of the area and the island if possible. Also, we would like to start building a few cities and to declare this country as Zekira. I was hoping for a place I could escape to so that I would be able to study as I wish. Do you think this is possible?" The nine beasts nod in sync before they point at a random blond man in a sage's outfit that had been hidden somehow. Harry gasps at the sight of him before slowly stepping forward, "Konichiwa, Naruto-sama."

Harry didn't realize he spoke Japanese but when Naruto replies in English he smiles a goofy grin. "Hello, Little One. Kurama says that you are the one who I have been searching for." Harry nods politely as Naruto smiles sadly. "You are my legacy, I am going to give you my knowledge, soul, and mana. Will you receive it?"

"Yes." Naruto was instantly in front of Harry before they both merged and power radiated from the two. it happened in a moment but when he was done Naruto was no more and only his body remained. Harry no longer existed any longer either but this might have been for the better. Looking at the husk of a shell that had housed half of his abnormally large soul he sighs. Turning to look at Remus he smiles faintly before telling them what Naruto did.

"We merged... What is my name?" They stare at him in shock and he doesn't realize that he has the Rinnegan in both eyes. Turning around he thought about it. "My name is Minato Namikaze." The group behind him finally comes out of their stupor and they wonder closer and Minato smiles at them kindly. Looking around Minato realizes that he only has his memories of being Harry but the knowledge of both. Then he sighs before an idea clicks into his that he might be able to complete with the aid of his new Fuinjutsu knowledge. Turning to the Wizards he waves before jogging off speedily using his chakra to flee from their gazes.

He now had a vast wealth and he knows how to get more money. One of his older disguises was a man named Nickolas Flammel. His wife was unimportant but the philosopher was important. Now that he remembered something about it Dumbledore had his stone and he wanted it back. Good thing he place a reverse summoning seal onto it. His hands fly through a set of seals before a poof of smoke appears and he feels the weight of his stone is in his hands. Looking at it he decides to buy several old and abandon mines while creating clones to dig up lead and such. The philosipher's stone could actually turn any metal to gold and nowadays caves full of lead, the most common and cheapest metal, was the best bet to go with the way make it seem legit.

He could still use the shop to sell his next invention and he wanted to use much of it to buy several hundred house elves. He actually has a technique to make a completely independent clone who could act as Harry Potter while he did all of the actual studying. All he needed was a henge and he would be good. He could even let him keep everything belonging to the Potter Linage other then what he got from others but he would be willing to share his newly 'earned' money with the clone. Stopping in the remains of Konoha he sees it is abandon.

He uses the Forbidden Ninjutsu: Twin Clone Jutsu and another one of him who actually appears like he was before the merging appears and looks around. "You are Harry James Potter. Your mission is to live life as the boy we used to be and to graduate Hogwarts before joining me. Understood?" the clone nods and he sighs as it runs back the way they had came from. Minato looks around the abandon place and decides that this will be the first 'Slave Village' and that it will be named Konoha like it once was. He then remembers that he can apparate and disappears.

Looking around he sees Diagon alley and moves over to it and enters easily. Walking toward the back he leaks his mana out of his hand as he taps the bricks to open the Alley. Walking through the place he walks into Gringotts and goes over to one of the Guards and speaks Gobbledegook. _/Greeting, Honorable Goblin Warrior. I have urgent need to meet with Director Ragnok. It seems that I have merged with an old soul and have need to speak with him./_ The goblin sees him place his fist over his heart and knows he is telling the truth.

 _/Very well, Fellow Honorable Warrior. I will attempt to ask Director Ragnok to speak to him. Who were you before the merger?/_ Minato frowns as he glances around warily.

 _/He was a ancient one name_ _Uzamaki-Namikaze-Hyuga_ _Naruto. He had married into the Hyuga linage but he was born of the first two... If you need verification I am willing to allow veritaserum to be used upon me./_ The goblin was close to frightened at the fact it was him who was in front of him. He was normally cold and aloof but he was being kind and considerate this time. It had to be true.

Looking around sharply he motions for the teenager to follow him. _/If this happens to be a joke we will kill you. Naruto-sama is a highly honored warrior to our people and he is well known throughout the magical being communities of the world. If you are lying or making shit up I want you to come clean.../_ Minato simply stares at him eerily like Naruto always does when asked a stupid question which causes the goblin to twitch a little in slight fear before he brought him to a conference room and pointed to a seat. Minato sat down and the goblin pulls out a dagger and a large scroll. Minato cuts his palm deeply before dripping it onto the scroll causing it to open with a soft click.

The goblin nods apparently satisfied with the results. _/I would be happy to take you to Director Ragnok now, Mister...?/_ Minato smiles faintly.

 _/Call me Minato Namikaze, please./_ The goblin nods as they exit the room and leave the scroll behind as it held nothing. They trekked down into the very depths of the Tunnels until they was in front of his personal office. Minato pushes his chakra into the lock and enters the room and sighs when he realizes that he should probably have his parent's will read. He sits down in a chair and waits for a few minutes before Ragnok enters the room via secret entrance and sits behind the desk.

"May I have your new name?" Ragnok asks with a tinge of honor in his voice. Minato smiles gently as he stares at the goblin.

"My new name is Minato Namikaze. I... I do not remember how I treated you and your people as the great sage but I hope to appease you for any rudeness I may have previously used. Naruto used a merging technique that left me and his body as a husk. I have none of his memories and all of his knowledge. I wish to buy out all of the slave trades as soon as possible. These slaves that I buy will be the first citizens of the rebuilt Konoha." The goblin is actually listening with interest. Minato pauses for effect since it might be wise to allow him to process it. "Are you with me so far?"

"Yes, Minato-sama. I have a few questions that I consider as important. We goblins... We wish for a new home. I heard that there was more than one country upon your island... If we could have the smallest one than we would be honored to serve you and aid you with your goals." Minato smiles as he slowly thinks about it. If he did give one to him he could possibly gain his own allies and a work force to help repair the buildings... If he didn;'t he would still have a large work force but they wouldn't be good at repairs in particular...

Humming as he thought he didn't see the hopeful look in the goblin's eyes. The fact that many of them might allow a bond to be formed between themselves and a elf or three would add to his forces... But he has enough power not to need it unless he goes to war... "Such a hard decision... Why not, I will allow such on three particular rules that may or may not be expanded. First, since I merged with Harry Potter I decide which land you own and it won't be the smallest. Second, Several of the goblins may be willing to gain one house elf in return for bonding three of my own to them; at least half of your population has to agree. And lastly, I have no idea how to go about repairing an ancient city. I need a work force who knows how. Maybe even adding a few new things like a monument to Harry Potter, in the middle of the town square. Also, I might need to hire guards."

Ragnok pulls out a set of contract parchments and merges them to form a scroll. Handing it to Minato he watches him write down what he is willing to give before he hands it back to Ragnok who lists his three things. Minato takes it back and signs it before handing it to Ragnok and he signs it as well. A glow forms around the parchment as Ragnok realizes he has the second biggest country for his people. The sheet of parchment disappears as two copies appear in each of their hands.

Ragnok stares at him and smiles, "If you are able to make a portkey to and from the Land of Waves I would be very happy to tell my people to start the rebuilding now." Minato smiles at him as he pulls out a scroll and unwinds it. Before pulling out a second one and handing both of them to him.

"The open one is to the Land of Waves while the closed one is back to here. Push your magic into them one at a time and they will react." Ragnok nods satisfied with the answer before he pushes a button under the desk causing a beep before several lower stationed guards walk into the and sees nothing amiss.

 _/We are to use this one to go to our new kingdom. I expect that the place be nice enough to move in after about... hm... Three months. After that send all of the construction personnel to Konoha in the Land of Fire./_ Minato simply ignores them knowing he could build the houses with the Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique. it is an A-Rank Supplementary jutsu for use between short and long range. It is a technique that is a larger scaled version of the Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique. Instead of creating a single house, it can be used to create multiple houses at once. He would just have to buy furniture which will be easy once he is done.

 _/Ragnok, I have the building of the houses down I just need furniture so just point me toward three things. One, a good muggleborn decorator and the organizers. Two, a lead mine to I can use the stupid stone to create more gold. And three, a series of furniture stores selling both muggle and magical furniture or either of the two./_ Ragnok nods and gives the new goblin the command to find a list of interior designers who are muggleborn, a list of abandon lead mines which still have a good amount in them, and asks for the local magical furniture stores and the 'London local' muggle furniture stores. Ragnok waits patiently before the goblin returns with the four lists and obediently hands them to Minato at Ragnok's command.

Looking at the lists he waves at them before disappearing.


End file.
